Écarlate
by Hana65
Summary: Le rouge symbolise les sentiments contraires. Des opposés tels que l'amour et la haine, la tentation et la destruction, la vie et la mort... Contradictoires, mais chacun dépendant de l'autre pour exister. Même dans le plus cruel des mondes, ces sentiments sont omniprésents et forcément accompagnés d'une nuance de rouge... Recueil de drabbles et de OS sur Kaneki et Hana, mon OC.
1. Attraits Irréversibles

Bon, bon, bon… Me voilà nouvelle sur le site avec le début d'un petit recueil basé sur Tokyo Ghoul ! (Parce qui à pas assez de fics françaises dessus à mon goût T.T)

Il s'agit de la toute première fois que je poste un de mes écrits sur le net à la vue de tous, donc j'avoue que je me sens un peu nerveuse ^^'

J'ai mis en Rating K+ pour le moment, mais cela risque de changer vers T puisque c'est quand même Tokyo Ghoul XD

Pour information avant que vous ne lisiez, Hana est mon OC, je l'adapte un peu à toutes les fics que j'écris parce que je l'adore, tout simplement :3

Et parce Kaneki est un personnage à la foi tellement profond, touchant et badass que c'est juste totalement impossible de ne pas s'attacher à lui ! Je suis littéralement tombée sous son charme !

Dooonnnc… L'envie m'a pris de faire carrément un recueil sur tout les deux ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Attraits irréversibles_**

* * *

Hana marchait dans la nuit, besace sur l'épaule, et emmitouflée dans un épais manteau pour lutter contre l'air glacial qui venait souffler sur son visage. Cette période de l'année était sûrement l'une des moins appréciée par les gens. Le temps était souvent recouvert, le froid mordait, la nuit tombait plus rapidement, le silence régnait dans les rues de Tokyo. Il faisait froid, sec et sombre dans celle qu'elle arpentait prudemment en ce moment-même. Un peu trop sombre, même, malgré la faible lumière des réverbères. Et surtout, c'était cette lourde atmosphère silencieuse qui commençait réellement à lui peser. La rousse avait beau afficher un visage calme et décontracté, au fond, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée. Chaque soir qu'elle prenait cette rue pour rentrer chez elle, l'angoisse se frayait sournoisement petit à petit un chemin vers sa sérénité naturelle afin de la détruire et de posséder entièrement la jeune femme. Parce que malgré l'habitude, cette période était l'une des plus redoutées des citoyens de n'importe quel quartier du Japon, pour une raison bien pire et différente que la température. Il s'agissait des goules. Celles qui prennent leur proie par surprise et les tuent sauvagement avant de les déchiqueter et de se délecter de leur entrailles. Ces instants-là, principalement un soir d'hiver, quand tout est calme, silencieux et qu'une personne tombe malencontreusement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, l'inévitable à forcément une chance de se produire. Certaines goules savent tellement bien profiter de la faiblesse des êtres humains.

Elle devait garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Tout irait bien. Elle allait tranquillement rentrer chez elle, prendre un bon repas, un bon bain chaud et se recroqueviller dans les couvertures de son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Bon, il y avait d'abord ce devoir à rendre pour le lendemain qu'elle devait rédiger pour ses études mais elle ne modifierait pas plus son planning de la soirée. Ça lui convenait très bien ainsi. Oui, c'était parfait !

Plongée dans ses pensées positives afin de se rassurer d'elle-même, elle ne remarqua même pas l'ombre qui passa furtivement dans son dos.

Elle continua d'avancer dans la ruelle devenant de plus en plus étroite, tout en continuant d'établir son auto-persuasion. Oui, elle était presque arrivée. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et elle y serait rapidement. En moins de cinq minutes, elle allait y arriver. Ce n'était pas long, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle allait bientôt rentrer et retrouver en un rien de temps tout son petit confort jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta nette. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à peu de distance derrière elle. Comme un craquement. Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna, mais rien de particulier n'intercepta son attention pourtant minutieuse. Puis le bruit fut bientôt suivi par d'autres, lents mais consécutifs. Des pas. Non loin de là, il y avait quelqu'un. Non. Il n'y avait pas qu'une personne. Ils étaient deux, d'après les faibles échos de voix qu'elle pouvait entendre. On venait. On s'approchait. Vers elle. Était-ce des goules ? Des humains ? Non, à cette heure-ci et dans un endroit pareil, elle ne voyait pas ce que d'autres humains viendraient faire ici. Dans le pire des cas, des goules l'avaient sûrement repérée. Elle était peut-être en danger. Quelque chose lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Elle le devait, là, maintenant. Cependant, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Son esprit commandait, réclamait, ordonnait, criait, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, la peur s'enroulait autour de son esprit, peu à peu, lentement, doucement, mais certainement. Ses moyens la quittaient.

Elle sursauta violemment et manqua de pousser un cri strident lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et se faire vivement tirer en arrière mais une main la bâillonna avant qu'elle n'en n'ait le temps. La peur la conquit définitivement. Ses idées furent complètement chamboulées. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est d'essayer de se débattre pour que l'on la relâche. En vain. La prise qui la maintenait était trop ferme. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux mais une voix familière chuchota doucement à son oreille :

\- Calme-toi, c'est moi... Ne fais pas de bruit.

Instantanément, Hana cessa de se débattre et d'essayer de mordre la main qui l'empêchait de crier au son de cette voix masculine. L'angoisse qu'elle venait de ressentir diminua progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne possession de tout ses moyens. Elle devina à qui appartenait cette chaleur dans son dos ainsi que ce bras et cette main qui desserrèrent alors légèrement leur emprise. Plus libre dans ses mouvements, l'étudiante détourna le visage vers le jeune homme. Oui, elle connaissait bien ces cheveux de neige, ce visage fin, ce regard argenté à la fois doux et déterminé. Même dans le noir le plus abyssal, elle parviendrait toujours à le reconnaître.

\- Kaneki ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire qu'il enchaîna d'un air des plus sérieux :

\- Des Colombes sont sont ici. Rentrons en vitesse.

Elle sût aussitôt ce que cela voulait dire. Danger. Grave danger. Peut-être même encore plus grave que s'il aurait s'agit d'une goule qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à elle. Une lourde menace planait au-dessus de Kaneki. Et indirectement, d'elle aussi. Les Colombes du CCG… Une organisation d'humains qui luttaient contre les goules dans le but de toutes les éradiquer… Ils ne voyaient qu'en chacune d'elles uniquement de la cruauté sans jamais s'être demandé ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ressentir. Si elles avaient des amis, des familles, des personnes importantes à leurs yeux... Si elles aimaient et si elles étaient aimées… Telles des humains. Pourtant ce serait la principale chose qu'ils devraient faire : s'interroger, juste, rien qu'une seule foi…

Avant même qu'Hana ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Kaneki lui saisit la main et s'enfuit avec elle sans perdre de temps.

.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.

Près d'une heure du matin, la rousse s'étira longuement sur sa chaise avant de lâcher un soupire. La feuille posée sur son bureau juste sous ses yeux n'avait pas les trois quarts de remplis. Et que devait-elle faire pour le lendemain ? Cinq pages recto verso. Un long soupire s'échappa une nouvelle foi de sa bouche. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt l'avaient complètement épuisée, il était tard et l'inspiration refusait de lui venir en aide. La traîtresse. Tant pis, elle rendrait ce qu'elle rendrait à son professeur, achevé ou non ! Ah… Dur, dur les études… Elle se pencha de nouveau sur sa copie, bien décidée à remplir au moins les deux faces de la première page. Il fallait bien qu'elle se creuse un peu la tête ! Et non, cette foi-ci, elle ne demanderait pas de l'aide à Kaneki. Même si elle sentait son regard maintenu dans son dos depuis un moment, lui étant assis sur le lit derrière elle, elle souhaitait se débrouiller sans risques de l'embêter avec ses examens qui approchaient et préférait le laisser un peu tranquille. Après les nombreuses fois où elle avait sût requêter son aide pour faire un exercice quelconque, elle lui devait tout de même bien ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

Hana laissa un instant son travail en suspension, étonnée. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il sorte parfois ce genre de paroles de manière si spontanée auxquelles elle n'en comprenait pas le sens du premier coup. Mais elles la surprenaient toujours et c'était à chaque foi dans des moments où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et souvent, comme maintenant, de la culpabilité résonnait dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?, demanda-t-elle posément sans se détourner de sa copie.

\- De te mêler dans tout ça.

Oh… C'était donc à propos des agents du CCG qui rôdaient près de chez eux… Elle aurait put s'en douter. Il devait sûrement se sentir coupable de les avoir attiré jusqu'ici, alors qu'au début qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans cet arrondissement, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de soucis avec eux.

\- Mais voyons, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kaneki.

Elle savait que pour lui, c'était un besoin primordial d'expier ses soi-disantes fautes qu'il se reprochait à lui-même. Alors qu'elle, ne voyait jamais la rive de ce qu'il pensait avoir fait de mal. Ses sentiments et ses opinions personnels la trompait peut-être, mais au moins, elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait.

\- Ils ont prévus d'aller inspecter tout les bâtiments du secteur, logements compris. Le nôtre n'y échappera pas.

Ça, elle aurait put le prévoir avec la dernière affaire de goule qui avait eu lieue près de chez eux. S'ils avaient prévus d'aller vérifier chaque bâtiment et logement du secteur, c'était sans aucun doute à cause des dernières victimes tuées par les goules qui s'étaient récemment attribué un endroit à deux pas d'ici comme leur terrain de chasse, d'après les dires de Kaneki. Ce dernier étant une goule, il était aussi obligé de se nourrir, mais seuls un ou deux cadavres dans le mois lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas lui qui produisait le plus de victimes dans le coin…

\- Et bien tant pis ! Je m'arrangerais pour dissimuler toute trace de ta présence avant qu'ils ne viennent.

\- Ça ne suffira pas.

La jeune humaine entendit un son âpre. Elle devina sans même le voir qu'il s'agissait de ses doigts qu'il faisait encore craquer. Signe qu'il était totalement résolu des arguments qu'il énonçait.

\- Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, ils s'en apercevront, poursuivit-il.

\- Alors on partira d'ici pour vivre plus à l'écart.

\- Et tes études ?

C'est vrai, il y avait aussi ses études au milieu de tout ça. Elle donnait le meilleur de soi-même tout en travaillant à mi-temps le week-end dans une supérette du coin. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de gérer ses études, son temps libre en même temps que le travail pendant le week-end, mais si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, elle tenait absolument à décrocher le passage pour entrer à l'Université afin de se laisser le temps pour maîtriser plus tard la profession qu'elle désirait. Mais leur sécurité passait avant tout cela, quel qu'en soit l'issu auquel ce choix la mènera.

\- Bah, je trouverais bien quelque chose d'intéressant ailleurs !

Tandis qu'un minuscule sourire se traça sur ses lèvres, incapable de réussir à le réprimer, elle fixait toujours sa feuille sans vraiment la voir, rêveuse.

\- Et peut-être que toi aussi, tu aurais une chance de retrouver les mêmes habitudes de vie qu'autrefois. Tu vois, les études, le boulot… Revenir à l'Antique, ça ne te dirais pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir essayé.

Venant tout deux du 20ème arrondissement, ils furent obligés de le quitter et de s'installer dans le 14ème à cause des membres du CCG de plus en plus mobilisés là-bas. Les études d'Hana y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Et Kaneki avait tenu à la suivre. Maintenant, il hésitait encore à revenir à l'Antique après être parti si longtemps. Mais elle regretterait toujours le 20ème qui était sans aucun doute le plus calme et le plus agréable de tous. Oh, elle ne niait pas le fait qu'elle aimait bien ce coin. Son chez-soi, son lycée, sa petite supérette… Tout cela lui plaisait réellement. Simplement, cela devenait de moins en moins sécurisé et les goules commençaient à devenir bien nombreuses. L'Université Kamii étant au 20ème comme la majorité des milieux scolaires, elle se faisait une joie folle à l'idée de pouvoir y retourner ! Mais d'abord, travailler afin d'y décrocher l'entrée serait la première des choses à faire.

Un long silence s'abattit lourdement dans la pièce. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, chacun plongé dans sa propre réflexion. La rousse sentait que Kaneki s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Elle attendait juste qu'il se décide. Ce qu'il fit, après que plusieurs secondes se soient lentement écoulées. L'intonation de sa voix était toujours aussi calme, à la limite de la froideur. Mais, il y avait aussi cette hésitation qu'elle ne lui avait plus connue depuis longtemps.

\- …Tu sais, Hana… Je pense que… Qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare…

Un froid. Un violent coup de froid. La glace du silence qu'il venait de briser se planta droit à son cœur à présent fragilisé. Elle ne s'y serait jamais attendue. A ce qu'il dise cela. Au bout d'un an. Deux, si l'on comptait depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Jamais… Jamais… Elle n'aurait jamais songé un jour à être confrontée à ce dilemme, si brutalement.

Ce fut de nouveau le silence. Cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le chagrin et la faiblesse que renvoyait sa voix tremblante, ce fut cette foi Hana qui le brisa :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais finir par te mettre en danger si je continue à rester à tes côtés… Et ça, je ne le veux absolument pas…

Elle comprenait bien qu'il voulait agir pour son bien, mais elle n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Qu'il reste ou qu'il parte, le CCG ne chômera jamais.

\- Alors tu… Tu vas me laisser tomber ?

Il resta silencieux. Il ne fit plus aucun bruit. Même le son de sa respiration était imperceptible aux oreilles d'Hana qui ne comprenait pas. Si cela avait été pour une autre raison bien plus justifiée, elle aurait été sans doute forcée de s'y résigner. Mais là… Où comptait-il aller ensuite ? Que comptait-il faire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui de cette manière si larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues mais elle passa aussitôt sa main pour écraser ces traîtresses. Malgré la colère, la rage et la tristesse qui l'envahissait, la douceur qui régnait perpétuellement dans le timbre de sa voix était toujours l'intonation la plus puissante parmi toutes.

\- C'est hors de question que je te laisse prendre cette décision seul. Je reste avec toi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Tu… n'a pas peur de moi ?

Sauf si l'on comptait les fois où il lui causait une de ces frayeurs comme en début de soirée en apparaissant soudainement. En quoi aurait-elle peur de lui, sinon ? Elle vivait avec lui depuis bientôt un an, le fréquentait tout les jours, partageait ses nuits avec lui, et lui confiait toujours ce qu'elle devait, absolument tout, en toute honnêteté. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il n'y avait que lui en qui elle savait qu'elle pourrait accorder toute sa foi. Parce qu'il le lui rendait constamment. Maintenant qu'elle y resongeait, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais au autant confiance envers quelqu'un… Elle avait toujours eu cette part de méfiance, même s'il s'agissait de proches qu'elle fréquentait tous les jours. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de ses semblables, mais jamais de cet être maculé du sang de ses victimes, cette goule, la seule avec qui elle était aussi proche… Même Toka, Nishiki et les autres, sauf bien sûr l'innocente Hinami, n'avaient pas non plus eu ce privilège… Avec lui… Il est vrai que c'était différent…

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Mais je suis un assassin. Il se pourrait qu'un jour je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et que je te blesse, ou bien pire. Tu réalises réellement que je dois dévorer des êtres innocents pour me maintenir moi-même en vie ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné d'un froissement. Hana tremblait faiblement. Ce n'était pas de froid. Ni de peur. Mais d'un mélange entre colère et tristesse. Elle avait serré les poings, forts, lourdement appuyés contre le bois de son bureau, à l'entente de ces paroles. Pourquoi disait-il cela avec autant d'affirmation ? Pourquoi sortait-il une stupidité pareille ? Sous le coup de la frustration, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait froissé les bords de sa feuille.

\- C'est faux… Tu n'es… Tu n'es pas… un monstre… Je t'interdis de dire ça…

Sa voix ne parvenait qu'à sortir de faibles murmures. Elle était si tremblante que pour un peu, on aurait put croire qu'elle allait se briser en même temps que la jeune femme. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les goules et les humains. Les goules étaient, certes, bien plus puissantes et dangereuses, mais elle avait compris en faisant la rencontre de Kaneki et de ceux de l'Antique qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qui montait la frontière entre les deux espèces. Sans oublier que le jeune homme avait été humain autrefois… Lui aussi avait dû le comprendre, dans ce cas… Pourquoi s'obstinait-il autant à tenter de la convaincre qu'il était trop différent d'elle ? Il n'y avait rien de pire qui pouvait agacer Hana à ce point.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis ? Regarde-moi…

Les poings toujours crispés, Hana posa sa feuille désormais froissée sur le bureau et se résigna à se retourner sur sa chaise afin de pouvoir lui faire face. Ce n'était plus le même. Plus tout à fait. Du moins, ce n'était plus l'apparence sous laquelle elle le fréquentait quotidiennement. Quatre tentacules couleur sang jaillissaient du bas de son dos. Les veines en dessous de son œil gauche avaient enflées de sortes à se rendre beaucoup plus visibles sous sa peau. Le blanc de cet œil avait viré à la plus sombre des nuances de noir. Et l'iris à la plus vive et brillante nuance de rouge.

Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'elle le voyait sous sa forme, que d'autres jugeraient, de prédateur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en voir impressionnée. Ou voir même… Émerveillée. Toute sa colère s'était envolée. Voir une goule sous sa véritable apparence sans craindre que ce ne soit la dernière foi laissait un sentiment de… stupéfaction. Les goules étaient si fascinantes, dans le fond. Leurs yeux… Son œil… Il était si beau. L'intensité de ce regard rougeoyant était exceptionnelle. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi les gens trouvaient leur apparence abominable. Ou bien, autre possibilité, c'était elle qui n'était pas normale. Bon, elle avait l'habitude que l'on la trouve étrange avec toutes ses manies et ses facultés, de toujours voir le monde sous un plus bel aspect que ce qu'il n'était réellement. Et puis après tout, elle n'en n'avait pas mal que faire, de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Elle vivait avec ses propres ressentis, ses propres opinions basées sur sa propre logique.

Les goules étaient des créatures uniques. Elles avaient leur attributs, leurs instincts, leur capacités, leur personnalité, leur beauté. Pourquoi donc les autres êtres humains, eux, ne voient rien de tout cela, toutes ces particularités qui rendent chaque espèce unique en leur propre genre ? Ne cherchent-ils donc rien d'autre que l'éradication totale des goules ? Sans même chercher à se comprendre entre les deux camps ? Non, la notion de camp n'existe pas entre humains et goules dans la réalité. Tout dépend de chacun et de sa vision du monde. Personne n'est l'ennemi, personne n'est l'allié. Mais si chaque espèce réalisait l'effort, les ententes pourraient êtres belles et bien possibles entre eux. Elles pourraient, oui. Seulement, Hana pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la population humaine. La crainte d'être dévorer. En vérité, il s'agissait du mur principal qui aboutissait à ce barrage… Mais un barrage, peut malgré tout être brisé si l'on utilise les moyens nécessaires…

Lentement, elle se leva de sa chaise, prenant plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Les yeux baissés, elle s'avança vers lui. Au moment où elle releva la tête vers le visage de l'hybride, un sourire chaleureux vint éclaircir le sien. En vue du regard surpris qu'il lui lança, elle devina que ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'il attendait de sa part. Mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond de lui-même, il appréciait mieux celle-ci plutôt que celle qu'il avait imaginée. Elle prit ensuite délicatement son visage entre ses doigts frêles, avec lesquels elle effleura d'abord les veines sous son œil écarlate. Son regard innocent plongea alors à l'intérieur. Elle l'observa, intensément, et longtemps.

\- Tu es une goule. Une demi-goule pour être exacte. Tu es un être vivant comme moi. Comme partout il y en a dans le monde. Alors tu as le droit de vivre toi aussi.

Ces créatures que les humains comme elle redoutaient tant n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises après tout. Certaines prennent plaisir à tuer, mais d'autres tuent uniquement pour survivre. Ce n'étaient pas seulement des êtres sachant juste tuer pour leur propre besoin, mais aussi des êtres capables d'éprouver des sentiments et des émotions comme n'importe quel être humain. Les goules étaient loin d'être toutes cruelles et mal intentionnées. Elles étaient tellement proches des siens. Alors pourquoi se faire sans cesse la guerre… ?

\- Et je t'aime tel que tu es…

C'est sur ces mots décelant les sentiments abondants qu'elle éprouvait, qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la goule borgne. A ce tendre contact, il se raidit légèrement. Discernant son hésitation, elle posa simplement ses mains sur chacune de ses solides épaules puis s'éloigna doucement. Mais il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux roux de l'humaine et rapprocha une seconde foi son visage près du sien, cherchant de nouveau ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de contrôler ce mouvement. La jeune fille se laissa emporter par ce baiser, aussi doux que le précédent mais d'une passion et d'une intensité plus vigoureuse. Elle plongea alors à son tour sa main dans les cheveux blancs de Kaneki tandis que l'autre était portée à l'arrière de sa nuque, de sorte à le rapprocher un peu plus encore d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Sans lui, sa vie n'aurait plus le même sens. Dans la ruelle sombre qu'elle empruntait chaque soir et chaque matin pour rentrer ou partir, la peur la guettait certes à toutes les occasions. Ce n'étaient pas des autres goules dont elle avait crainte. Ni de la mort. Elle avait juste peur de ne plus pouvoir être à ses côtés. Et puis… Lui aussi avait droit à un peu de compagnie affective.

Par manque d'oxygène, ils finirent par rompre le baiser et Hana rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard à double aspect de son bien-aimé. Le coin des lèvres de celui-ci s'étaient légèrement relevé tandis qu'il l'observait aussi. La rousse fit glisser sa main sur la joue droite de la goule et resta focalisée sur ses yeux, l'un aux couleurs pâles et claires et l'autre aux couleurs aussi sombres que vives. C'est ainsi qu'il était, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait aucune raison valable à se cacher d'elle. Elle le connaissait et savait que même si elle faisait normalement office de nourriture pour lui, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. La totalité de sa confiance lui était destinée. Et le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui offrit détenait déjà toute cette quantité infinie de sentiments tous similaires qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Tu es la goule que j'aime.

.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.

Kaneki recouvrit le corps allongé de la jeune femme de la fine couverture au pied du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur son bureau. Trois heures du matin. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Mais elle avait bien réussie à compléter son devoir et avait même écrit une page supplémentaire que ce qu'elle était censée faire. Parce que l'inspiration était au rendez-vous ou plutôt parce qu'elle voulait emmerder son professeur ? Il ne savait pas. Mais étrangement, il jugeait que la seconde option était la bonne. Comme ça, une intuition. Mais, conséquences ? Ça l'avait achevée et elle s'était même endormie dessus, trop fatiguée pour trouver la force de glisser cette feuille dans son sac. Alors il avait décidé de le faire à sa place avant de la glisser, elle, dans le lit pour lui permettre un meilleur sommeil. Parce que la chaise, ce n'était pas super confortable pour dormir. Il tenait à ce qu'elle se repose et qu'elle soit en forme le lendemain pour se donner à fond comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sa motivation pour entrer à l'Université Kamii, celle dans laquelle il étudiait avant, se ressentait partout dans ses actes ou ses paroles dès que le sujet était abordé. Il aurait tellement voulu y revenir lui aussi. Et revoir Hide… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tout cela qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant, ça ne lui servait plus vraiment d'aller en cours. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps avec tous les dangers qui rôdaient partout autour d'eux. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça et puis, ce serait trop risqué maintenant. Les soupçons s'éveilleraient sans aucun doute très rapidement.

Il resta quelques secondes à scruter le visage endormi de sa belle, un sentiment de culpabilité toujours présent en lui. Elle était trop naïve. Sa naïveté dépassait même largement le stade que lui avait jadis atteint. Elle cherchait toujours la meilleure des solutions aux pires des problèmes, sans toujours se rendre forcément compte si c'était réalisable ou non. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait reprendre ses anciennes habitudes de vie, d'autrefois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première foi à l'Antique alors qu'il était déjà mi-goule mi-humain. Ce qu'il doutait d'être encore totalement à présent… Sa nature de goule avait définitivement prit le dessus. Plus rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant. C'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui. Mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'assimiler totalement et parvenait toujours à avoir de l'espoir. C'était une bonne chose d'espérer. Mais le garçon avait oublié comment faire depuis un moment. Il n'espérait plus rien, parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. A tout moment, le CCG le découvrira et Hana sera en danger. A tout moment, la faim et la folie s'empareraient de lui et Hana risquait de subir. Dans n'importe quel cas, il inculquait constamment Hana dans le monde dangereux des goules. Il la ferait basculer droit aux Enfers avec lui. Elle l'avait compris, il le savait. Cependant, elle faisait semblant de le nier. Elle s'entêtait à penser du bien de tout, quel que ce soit, dans ce monde souillé. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop, naïve.

Mais… Justement… C'était peut-être cette naïveté qui réussissait à apaiser sa douleur, sa folie et sa violence lorsque l'instabilité de son esprit devenait trop accablante pour le supporter. Sa sérénité naturelle, sa joie de vivre, sa grande douceur, l'amour puissant qu'elle apportait… Tout en elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire garder la raison, de l'arracher à la folie, à la souffrance et à la destruction, jusqu'à son magnifique regard à la couleur d'un ciel d'été et son sourire encore plus rayonnant que la lumière du soleil. Elle était si innocente… Elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tandis que lui… C'était une toute autre histoire, à l'opposé total de la sienne. Et il avait peur de lui faire du mal, de souiller son âme d'une pureté rarissime. De briser cette petite poupée de porcelaine si fragile qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Le fait de devoir se séparer d'elle lui était tout à fait insupportable. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour la protéger, quitte à souffrir encore plus lui-même. Le prix à payer pour qu'elle reste en vie. L'horreur qu'avait été la sienne n'avait aucune importance à côté de celle de l'humaine…

D'une main, il écarta doucement les cheveux tombant dans le visage endormi de la jeune fille et se pencha au-dessus d'elle afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il se redressa et voulu faire demi-tour pour repartir, il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa main. Surpris, il se retourna. Celle d'Hana le retenait d'un geste fébrile, tentant de l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

\- Reste auprès de moi… s'il-te-plait…

Il resta stupéfait de constater que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle était penchée au bord du lit à deux doigts de basculer sur le sol froid, retenant la goule du peu de forces qu'elle possédait en ce moment. Ses yeux, à demi-clos, encore ensommeillés, étaient levés vers lui. Ce regard implorant qu'elle lui lançait d'une telle intensité… Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu telle quelle... Pourtant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il la côtoyait, deux ans qu'il avait appris à la connaître. Deux ans qu'il l'avait vu rire, aimer, crier, se fâcher, pleurer… Mais il ne lui avait jamais connu cette lueur briller dans ce regard dont ont aurait effacé pour toujours dès l'instant où elle serait venue au monde, la moindre trace de haine ou de malveillance.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en allait pour de bon et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais elle le suppliait de rester. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'accrochait à sa main comme si le fait de la lâcher la laisserait tomber dans les profondeurs d'un cauchemar sans fin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle aussi été devenue dépendante de lui pour continuer de vivre ainsi. Il écrasait sa solitude et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était si rayonnante, si joyeuse et si aimante. Elle l'aimait à un point ou rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le lui enlever. Un amour cependant dangereux à double tranchant. Le moindre faux mouvement et tout se changerait en une ultime souffrance éternelle. Tout deux étaient devenus dépendants de l'autre afin de se maintenir en vie. Si l'un partait, les deux s'effondreraient. Deux attraits identiques sans quoi ils seraient perdus l'un l'autre. Deux attraits identiques, qui, pourtant, formaient un cercle vicieux autour de leur sort à venir dont ils avaient conscience.

S'il part, il mourra de démence. S'il reste, elle mourra par sa faute. Mais qu'importe le choix, les deux souffriront. Néanmoins il se promit que cet instant ne sera pas pour les lendemains à venir.

Il céda après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- …D'accord…

Il défit doucement l'emprise qu'Hana avait sur lui et, sans lâcher cette main qui tenait à tout prix à rester en contact avec lui, il alla contourner le lit pour s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle bougea un peu en sa direction et ce fut lui qui parcourut les quelques centimètres qu'il restait entre leur corps, passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille afin de l'attirer contre lui. Son souffle vint lui chatouiller le cou, lui faisant réprimer un frisson. Il profita de cette proximité pour essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient doucement sur ses joues.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se traça sur le visage désormais détendu d'Hana. De _sa_ Hana. Elle était heureuse comme ça. Une chose si simple pouvait la faire sourire. Lui à ses côtés.

Il connaissait sa plus grande crainte qui était de se retrouver à nouveau seule, comme elle l'avait été après la perte de ses parents et de son frère. Il savait ce que c'était, de perdre sa famille et de se retrouver seul, de ne plus qu'avoir qu'une seule personne sur qui compter, de qui obtenir le soutien. Alors… Peut-être que le mieux pour elle était, au final, de rester. Pour elle. Auprès d'elle. De la dernière personne qui l'acceptait pleinement et qui lui était chère. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il ne voulait ni la briser, ni la faire pleurer. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Après tout, elle restait pour lui aussi son seul et unique véritable soutien, sa force et sa faiblesse, celle grâce à qui il survivait et que la folie ne l'avait pas ravagé. Plus que son oxygène, elle était devenue une partie de son existence.

Il avait fini par dévorer son cœur, se nourrissant de l'essence-même de cet amour.

* * *

…

Je suis une pure guimauve dans l'âme… XD

Voilou pour ce premier OS ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives j'accepte tout sans _aucun_ soucis !


	2. Jalousie

Coucoooouuu !

Pardon de ma longue absence pour ce recueil, je ne me suis pas vraiment consacrée à l'écriture ces temps-ci avec mon oral qui s'est déroulé l'autre jour et puis j'avoue que je manquais aussi cruellement d'inspiration et de motivation… T.T Pas taper ! TOT

Mais en tout cas, je remercie infiniment tout ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! ^O^ Maintenant c'est moi qui m'émeus devant vos gentils commentaires à toutes, ça me touche vraiment T/w/T

Ça mérite une petite réponse à chacune !

**in the moon97:** Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que ça aurait fait autant son effet ^^ J'avoue que j'étais vraiment plongée à fond dedans pour celui-ci, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et ça me réjouis encore plus de savoir qu'il ait put autant plaire ^^

**MokeyDLexie:** Merci beaucoup ! (à dire façon Shuu Tsukiyama, n'oublis pas XD) D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Non je ne dis rien, tu verras dans cet OS XD Ça me motive encore plus d'avoir ton soutien pour ce que je continuerais d'écrire à l'avenir ! ^^ Mais tu n'as pas à être jalouse, j'aime beaucoup ta façon d'écrire aussi tu sais ! ;w;

**Lajeunelectrice:** Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça t'ai plut aussi ! Et ravie que tu aimes bien Hana, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'ai le projet d'en réécrire un du même style un peu plus tard, mais il faut que je creuse encore ^^

**Lenkara:** Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bien après l'avoir terminé que je me suis finalement souvenue de ces détails que j'avais complètement omis, mais c'était un peu trop tard pour corriger... Je m'excuse pour la gêne causée T.T Mais je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review qui fut la première que j'ai reçue, je crois que pour un peu plus j'aurais bondit jusqu'au plafond quand je l'ai vue ! XD

A présent voici un nouvel OS fraîchement terminé ! Cette foi, ce sera moins guimauve mais plutôt… humoristique je dirais :')

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Jalousie**_

* * *

Comme chaque semaine, au moins à une occasion, Hana adorait venir à l'Antique passer du bon temps en compagnie de Kaneki et des autres goules du café. C'était si beau de pouvoir partager ces instants tous ensemble et de pouvoir se remémorer des souvenirs vécus ici. Quand tout était encore blanc et qu'elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait réellement la plus sombre des facettes de ce monde. Quand tout n'avait pas encore basculé.

Et puis cela lui faisait tellement plaisir que Kaneki ait accepté de revenir travailler à l'Antique. Même si ce n'était qu'encore pendant un temps indéterminé, lui aussi avait put se changer les idées en prenant un peu de bon temps en ce lieu chaleureux tout en pouvant profiter de la présence de ses amis.

Hana souffla sur l'eau tiède de sa tasse de capuccino et but une gorgée. Elle était la seule cliente en ce moment. Mais les employés de l'Antique en profitaient pour prendre aussi le temps de souffler un peu en se préparant un café pour eux-mêmes après la rude journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Oui, cela laissait une sensation étrange de se retrouver seuls alors qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, un monde fou envahissait le café. En subséquent, Hinami était partie se coucher dans sa chambre à l'étage tandis que Mr. Yoshimura était encore parti elle ne savait où, leur confiant le bâtiment en son absence, de courte durée avait-il dit.

Et en ce moment-même, Toka et Nishiki venaient de laisser éclater une énième dispute entre eux. Pour ne pas changer. Cela fit sourire l'humaine. Retrouver l'ambiance habituelle de l'Antique était sûrement l'une des meilleure choses qui puisse leur apporter le plus de bonheur ces temps-ci. Elle en perçut même un se former sur les lèvres de Kaneki alors qu'il observait la fine vapeur s'échapper de son café, songeur. Elle appréciait le voir ainsi. Calme, détendu, souriant. Ainsi, il semblait à l'écart de toutes les obscures pensées qui l'assaillaient. Mais elle savait que ce n'était le cas que pour une courte durée. Même avec tous les efforts qu'elle déploierait pour le ramener vers la lumière, elle ne pouvait contrôler ses agissements.

Le tintement sonore annonçant l'entrée d'un nouvel arrivant retentit et tous les visages se tournèrent en sa direction.

\- Bienvenue !, souhaitèrent-ils tous d'une même voix par automatisme.

Les expressions de chacun se dégradèrent plus ou moins lorsqu'ils virent le visage de l'invité qui fit claquer le talon de ses semelles en s'approchant dans une arrivée théâtrale.

_\- Good Evening, my friends !_

\- Oh non, pas lui...

Les accueils que lançaient Tôka étaient chaleureux, c'est dire.

Habituellement vêtu de l'une de ses tenues excentriques et colorés, l'homme aux cheveux violacés faisait son entrée, les bras écartés dans une prestance imposante et carrément exagérée. Heureusement que personne ici n'était épileptique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tsukiyama ?, questionna la jeune goule d'une voix froide.

\- Voyons, n'ais-je donc plus le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps en ce lieu si...

Hana ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il pencha la tête en arrière et huma profondément l'air a la manière d'un grand connaisseur. Quoique… Les connaisseurs dotés d'une grande popularité au sein du monde entier se comportaient réellement ainsi ? Elle en doutait beaucoup.

_\- Fabulous..._

En fait, la rousse adorait les manières de ce type. Son obsession pour Kaneki était peut-être un poil agaçante, mais elle trouvait cet homme totalement hors du commun avec toute la fascination qu'il exubérait d'une façon quelque peu poussée pour les choses qui l'intéressaient. Hormis ses quelques manières un peu trop expansives, il s'avérait être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique malgré qu'il puisse être plutôt… Surprenant, au premier abord.

\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir un café ?

Il ignora royalement la question de Tôka alors que son regard balayant minutieusement la pièce resta subitement fixe.

\- Oh ! J'avais bien reconnu cette délicieuse exhalaison ! Kaneki-kun ! Accompagné qui plus est de sa charmante compagne !

Oups, il les avait repérés. Aussitôt, il s'avança vers eux et les salua d'une grande révérence pour ensuite s'installer à leur côté. Ce type était fou. Juste fou. Mais d'autre part, tellement… Amusant !

\- Bonjours, Tsukiyama-san !, l'accueilli joyeusement la rousse.

\- Ah, _dear_ Hana, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu vos yeux de saphir pétillants de cette vivacité extraordinaire. Votre charme est toujours aussi gracieux !

C'était bien digne des manières typiques de Tsukiyama, ça. Sa spontanéité la surprenait toujours. En plus de son habitude de sortir assez souvent des mots provenant de plusieurs langues différentes. Oui, ce type était carrément hors du commun. Mais il était au moins quelqu'un d'on ne peut plus franc lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire partager son avis sur sa manière de percevoir certains aspects des gens. Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop comme toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en voir flatter.

\- Et bien... Merci !

\- Bon, Tsukiyama, tu veux ton café oui ou merde ?

_\- Calmato_ _!_ Plus tard, plus tard Kirishima-san ! J'aimerais d'abord discuter un peu avec _dear_ Hana. _And you too_, Kaneki-kun.

Celui-ci resta neutre et ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais ne tardez pas. Hana et moi avions autre chose de prévu.

_\- Of course, of course !_

Evidemment qu'ils avaient prévus quelque chose : rentrer chez eux. Kaneki n'était pas forcément très à l'aise en présence de Tsukiyama, et elle se doutait bien pourquoi. Son excentrisme avait quelque chose de gênant parfois et de plus, il avait cet attrait assez… Spécial, vis-à-vis de lui que la jeune fille avait eu du mal à comprendre au départ. Enfin, depuis que Tsukiyama avait appris que le jeune homme était en couple avec Hana, il semblait moins tenté de s'en prendre à lui. Serait-ce par crainte d'en subir les représailles ? Ou était-ce en raison de leur attachement si profond de l'un envers l'autre que n'importe qui pouvait remarquer parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait désormais moins de chances de l'approcher ? La rousse ne savait pas vraiment. Et justement, le voilà qui lança le sujet :

\- J'aimerais simplement savoir: cela fait-il longtemps que vous... Êtes unis ?

Le terme d'union fit un peu bizarre à la jeune fille. A ce stade de leur relation, elle ne savait pas si "union" était vraiment appropriée pour les décrire. Mais de tout de même, elle n'allait pas dire que ça ne lui convenait pas. Un jour, ils le seront officiellement. Patience, patience, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps !

\- Un an et demi, à peu près, l'informa le borgne.

_\- I see_...

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air. Ce n'était pas forcément un geste à produire en plein milieu d'une conversation avec d'autres individus, mais pour lui en tout cas, il ne semblait y voir aucune restreinte.

\- Mmh... Et quelle odeur raffinée dégages-tu... Je comprends donc à présent…

\- Tsukiyama-san…, minauda Kaneki à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, vous parlez de mon parfum ?

Parce qu'elle en mettait ordinairement pour Kaneki qui adorait les doux arômes de pêche qu'il dégageait lorsqu'elle le portait sur elle. Les goules avaient beau être attirés par les odeurs de chair humaine, celles du parfum ne les écœuraient pas non plus pour autant.

\- Non, Hana, je ne pense pas.

Elle lança un regard intrigué a son compagnon. Comment ça ? Il parlait d'odeur, non ? Les goules étaient censées posséder un odorat plus développé que les êtres humains. A moins que… Il ne parlait de celle de sa chair ?

\- Une douce fraîcheur sucrée émane de cette tendre chair humaine qui semble tellement délicieuse...

Confirmation : il parlait donc bien de sa chair. C'était bien la première foi qu'il y portait autant d'attention. Les deux uniques fois où elle l'avait croisé à ce même lieu, il s'était montré courtois et intéressé, mais n'avait pas plus persévérer. Lorsqu'il avait compris que la jeune fille connaissait leur vraie nature à tous, il n'avait fait qu'énoncer brièvement qu'elle dégageait une bonne saveur, comme le commun des humains. Mais cette foi-ci… Il se comportait de manière plutôt insistante. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce changement.

\- Tsukiyama-san, répéta le plus jeune.

Le ton de Kaneki était ferme, sec. Chose dont Hana n'avait pas beaucoup l'habitude. Cela ressemblait à un avertissement à ne pas prendre à la légère. Mais le Gourmet ne fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son monologue, d'une manière de plus en plus emportée.

\- ...ajoutée à cela, une pincée de l'arôme unique si intense et si riche en saveurs plus rares que toutes, celle de Kaneki-kun ! Quel mélange exquis !

\- Tsukiyama-san !

\- Kaneki-kun ?

Le borgne avait levé la voix. Tsukiyama, ou la goule à la langue un peu trop pendue, en semblait visiblement surpris. Mais en tout cas, cela avait fait son effet et le charme s'était comme rompu. Hana ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Elle mit du temps à comprendre son… délire ? Oui, ce devait être le mot. Après réflexion, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Comme cet homme possédait un attrait très… particulier pour l'odeur et le goût de la chair de Kaneki, peut-être que… il avait aussi put identifier un léger relent de la goule borgne qui avait put s'imprégner sur elle-même au fur et à mesure du temps et des contacts partagés ensemble ? De cette manière, n'importe qui ayant le nez fin pouvait deviner leur relation. Les goules avaient des instincts méconnus des humains qui se rapprochaient plus de ceux des animaux. La rousse n'étant qu'une simple humaine, peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que son effluence n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui. Parce qu'au vu des coups d'œil fréquents que lui lançait le violacé, non, rien n'avait changé pour Kaneki. C'était peut-être étrange, mais en constatant tout cela, elle… se sentait quelque peu perturbée.

En tout cas, une goule, c'était plus possessif que ce que l'on aurait put croire. Et elle en avait même sûrement la preuve sous ses yeux. Quoique, il ne fallait pas non plus aller jusqu'à se battre en présence de témoins… Certes, elle était la seule être-humaine ici en ce moment, mais elle ne voulait pas que tout parte en vrille à cause d'elle… Kaneki usait pourtant rarement de la violence en sa présence d'habitude… Et quand il passait aux choses sérieuses, il avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même pendant les rares moments où elle l'avait observé à l'œuvre. Toutefois, Hana savait à quel point il était resté fragile et que le moindre agissement de travers pourrait le faire facilement déraper.

\- Je vous prierais de vous éloigner immédiatement d'Hana. Et de partir, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si froid, si rude avec moi ?

\- Je ne me répéterais pas.

\- Allons, je ne faisais que discuter et exprimer... Tout ce que m'a faite découvrir cette nouvelle odeur sensationnelle !

Le garçon aux cheveux immaculés se leva si brusquement qu'il en fit renverser sa chaise à terre, fusillant dangereusement Tsukiyama. Sentant la tension, l'humaine aussi s'était levée par réflexe.

\- Hé oh, pas de bagarre ici ! Si vous voulez régler des comptes allez ailleurs !

Hana doutait que son compagnon avait déjà usé de la colère devant les membres de l'Antique. A en juger par leurs visages déconcertés, ce ne devait pas être le cas. Mais en dehors de Tôka, ils n'osaient intervenir plus. Pour le moment. Le Gourmet répondit aux reproches de la goule ailée en modelant un geste vif de la main.

_\- Don't worry !_ Il n'y a pas besoin. Je ne pense tout de même pas que Kaneki-kun n'oserait me...

La rousse comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler trop vite en entendant le son familier de l'index que se craquait Kaneki. La seconde d'après, Tsukiyama vola jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Ça, c'était un minuscule coup de poing parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégât mis a part une table et quelques chaises autour de détruites. Si le borgne avait usé de toute sa force, le café aurait sûrement terminé en miettes. Oui, en petites miettes de pain…

\- Je n'oserais pas quoi ? Il s'agit d'Hana. Tu penses que je vais te laisser agir à ta guise sans intervenir ? Et tu oses me provoquer ? Je te pensais plus réfléchis que ça.

Ça s'annonçait mal. La situation se dégradait petit à petit. Si Kaneki cessait brusquement de le vouvoyer, c'est que très prochainement, il allait se déchaîner. Et malheureusement, il n'était plus du genre à hésiter ou à faire dans la délicatesse dans ce genre de situation. Il savait pourtant se maitriser à la perfection dans ce genre de situation, mais s'il laissait un sentiment impulsif prendre le dessus, ça n'aurait certainement pas le même effet... N'ayant pas le souhait de voir l'Antique réduit à l'état de miettes de pain, Hana s'approcha de la goule aux cheveux blancs et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ken, calme toi sil-te-plait, murmura-t-elle doucement, comme de doux mots que l'on aurait prononcé pour apaiser la plus farouche des créatures.

Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement. Mais pas complètement. C'était déjà ça de l'avoir empêcher de tout détruire.

\- Bon, Tsukiyama, barres-toi tu fais chier tout le monde j'te signale !

Hana n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vue Rabbit aussi furieuse. Elle ne la fréquentait pas souvent, mais le peu qu'elle la côtoyait suffisait déjà à lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle était de nature impulsive et plutôt colérique. Après, elle ne l'avait jamais encore vue passer aux choses sérieuses dans un combat réel…

Assis dos contre le mur sur le parquet du café, Tsukiyama sortit un mouchoir de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le passa sur son visage afin d'effacer les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sous son nez. Ceci dit, un sourire suffisant s'installa sur ses lèvres… Ou la douleur était passée, ou il ne l'avait pas sentie. Ou alors il se contentait juste de l'ignorer.

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il. Oui, tu as raison, ce serait vraiment incandescent de se battre dans un tel endroit alors que des clients humains s'y rejoignent aussi...

Il ajouta tellement bas qu'Hana dû y prêter une grande attention pour entendre :

\- J'aurais pourtant tellement aimé pouvoir enfin goûter à une chair proche de la fragrance de Kaneki-kun…

Le concerné le foudroyait littéralement du regard. C'était vraiment effrayant. Cet aspect dangereux de lui ressortait brusquement. Ce garçon n'en avait vraiment pas l'air mais pouvait être d'une jalousie effroyable. Elle n'avait jamais eu réellement l'occasion de le voir empêcher quiconque de l'approcher sous une lente, douloureuse et sanglante peine de mort. Il tenait à elle et l'exprimait pleinement devant témoins. D'une certaine manière, c'était juste… Adorable. Ah, un peu moins lorsqu'il la rapprocha brusquement de lui et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou, la couvrant de baisers brûlants. Et surtout d'une petite morsure involontaire. Et c'est qu'il avait de bonnes dents ! Sous la faible douleur qui l'électrisa, Hana se mordit la lèvre et le rappela à l'ordre en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. Mais !

S'il agissait de façon encore contrôlée, pas de problème. Mais là, par contre, il exagérait un peu. D'accord, il ne voulait absolument pas que quiconque n'agisse de cette manière en sa présence, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de se comporter si violemment. Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, elle avait la preuve explicite qu'il la considérait comme _sienne_ et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal.

Il comprit le message et se recula instantanément, choqué par le geste brutal qu'il venait d'avoir envers elle. Visiblement, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Sa fureur avait pris le dessus un court instant et il n'avait pas put la réprimer.

\- Désolé…

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

Elle sourit doucement à son visage perdu qui se mit à trouver le sol vraisemblablement intéressant. Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne lui en voudrait jamais de l'aimer. Car elle tenait tout autant a lui qu'il le démontrait pour elle.

Tsukiyama se redressa et s'épousseta les vêtements avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place sur sa tempe.

\- Comme c'est amusant. Moi-même ait céder à mes pulsions, et vous m'en voyez la compassion d'être profondément désolé !

\- Débarrasses-moi vite le plancher et que ça saute !

\- Tout de suite ! Mais avant, me ferez-vous l'honneur de pouvoir déguster l'un de vos délicieux café, mademoiselle Kirishima ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés s'empara du philtre à café dans lequel la substance brune avait déjà été versée et s'élança vers lui d'un pas ferme sous le regard inquisiteur de chacun. Puis d'un seul coup, il se mit à pleuvoir du café sur le Gourmet.

Hana se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les larmes qui montaient, par contre, elle n'y pouvait rien. Cette vision juste hilarante était trop invraisemblable pour ne pas en rire ! Il lui avait même semblé entendre un léger rire étouffé de la part de Kaneki ainsi que du reste de l'assemblée. Après tout, cela pouvait être une manière offensive toute aussi efficace et subtile que le coup de poing voltigeur !

\- Trop tard ! Il fallait accepter quand je te l'ai demandé !

Au final, la rousse dut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche si elle souhaitait garder la discrétion. Vraiment, le caractère de Tôka ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais en attendant, il ne bronchait plus d'un poil. Sans doute trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir. Pauvre Tsukiyama. Ce n'était pas soirée.

Par contre, Nishiki n'était pas du genre à trouver drôle le geste de sa collègue. Comme d'habitude, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat entre eux ces deux là.

\- Ah bah non, Tôka, merde ! Tu viens quand même de gaspiller le café qu'on vient de préparer !

\- Lui en donner serait aussi du gaspillage, répliqua sèchement la plus jeune.

Nouveau mouchoir que le violacé extirpa de sa poche à présent trempe. Mais combien en avait-il sur lui ? Une réserve complète ? De plus, même celui qu'il venait de sortir était imprégné de café. Ce qu'il remarqua et donc le rangea à sa place de départ. Oui, il le gardait au lieu de le jeter. Ce type était bizarre. Ou plutôt, il vivait à son rythme dans son univers à lui qui différait légèrement de celui des autres. C'est tout.

\- Que de violence… On peut dire que tu ne m'a pas raté… J'aimais tellement cette chemise, pourtant. Très bien, dans ce cas, je compte me rattraper pour une prochaine foi ! Sur ce, je vais me retirer.

Cette annonce eût l'air de brusquement ravir la goule au masque de lapin. Un fin sourire s'était installée sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde. Ce fut bref mais Hana avait l'œil suffisamment attentif pour l'avoir remarqué.

\- _See you soon !_

Comme s'il souhaitait que son départ soit des plus remarquables pour laver un minimum son honneur après cette humiliation, il fit encore claquer ses talons au rythme de ses pas jusqu'à l'entrée, exactement comme il en fut pour son arrivée. Puis il prit bien soin de claquer la porte sans aucune violence mais suffisamment pour que le son résonne complètement dans toute la pièce. Un nouveau tintement anima la clochette et ce fut le silence pendant un instant. Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Et puis chacun des employés de l'Antique repartit naturellement à son poste, étant donné les dégâts qui se devaient être à tout prix arrangés avant le lendemain. Non. Avant que le Patron ne revienne, plutôt.

Irimi ouvrit rapidement la porte le temps de retourner le panneau à l'entrée. Désormais, il devait y avoir inscrit « Close ». Ce qui était relativement une bonne initiative dans ces conditions. Il était tout de même vingt-et-une heure mais cela arrivait de temps en temps que quelques clients passent rapidement.

Cependant, quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait un peu plus en ce moment-même. Kaneki. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et restait la tête basse, sourcils froncés, à fixer le sol, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées. Ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait un peu rit de la situation qui venait de se produire, mais ce fut court. Très vite, il avait retrouvé une vieille expression tourmentée. Elle avait peur à chaque foi qu'elle le voyait broyer du noir, seul et plein de remords, dans son coin sans vouloir en parler sous prétexte de ne vouloir mêler personne à ses propres problèmes. Mais s'il pensait toujours lui échapper comme ça, c'était raté !

Elle s'avança en sa direction et le contourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Elle se pencha un peu sur son visage et il détourna le sien, qu'elle prit donc entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hana… Je me suis emporté, finit-il par articuler.

Il n'osait même pas affronter son regard. Il regrettait ses agissements. Le voir si violent était en effet une chose rare pour elle. La plupart du temps, il évitait de se comporter de la sorte devant elle mais parfois, comme maintenant, il cédait à ses pulsions et lui avait involontairement fait mal. Mais ce dernier détail était vraiment, très, très, très infime ! Elle ne lui en voudrait pas ! Elle ne le rejetterait pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Il faisait des choses bien pires que de mordiller son cou ou de balancer une goule un peu excentrique et obsessionnelle sur les bords au fond d'une pièce et de casser quelques objets, et elle l'acceptait toujours peu importe de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fermait les yeux dessus. Simplement qu'elle avait conscience des besoins ou des exigences que lui réclamait sa nature. Et puis bon… Le petit incident qui avait eu lieu ce soir avait dû servir de leçon à ce fameux amateur de « fins mets »… Au moins pendant un temps.

En revanche, celui-ci qui veillait toujours à être bien soigné dans son look, d'après lui-même en tout cas, il devait se sentir sacrément frustré à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, il était sûrement en train de faire la « goule ninja » entre les rues et les habitations pour ne faire en aucun cas remarquer à quiconque les tâches bien marquées sur sa chemise verte pomme à rayures blanches et son pantalon couleur bordeaux. Enfin, ce serait quand même plutôt difficile de ne pas remarquer un type portant un accoutrement pareil. Toujours plus de couleurs avec Tsukiyama. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une personne n'apportant aucune animosité !

\- Oui, je sais.

Aucune réaction de la part du garçon. Faisant la moue, Hana leva la main vers son visage et lui fit une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Kaneki eût un léger mouvement de recul et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la considérant avec surprise. Là ! C'était mieux !

\- Idiot… Il n'y à rien eu de grave !

Elle rit doucement au visage interloqué de son bien-aimé. L'innocence était une expression qui lui allait si bien autrefois. Et encore même maintenant. Il n'en n'était que plus séduisant avec ce nouveau visage plus mûr. Au fond, il avait toujours gardé une autre part dissimulée de son ancienne personnalité malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait connues depuis…

Ne profita-t-elle donc pas de sa confusion pour s'approcher de ses lèvres et les nouer avec les siennes dans un baiser bref mais profond. Auquel il n'hésita tout de même pas à répondre. La goule avait vite fait de reprendre part à la situation. Il faut dire qu'il apprenait à profiter des meilleures choses…

\- Bon et les deux tourtereaux, interpella brusquement Nishiki en poussant un bruyant soupire. Vous avez finis de roucouler pour venir nous aider à remettre un peu d'ordre maintenant ?

Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, rouges de gêne. Hana sourit, prêtant malgré tout de l'amusement à la situation.

\- Oui, on arrive ! Désolés !, s'excusa-t-elle avec un entrain sans pareil.

Tout deux s'exécutèrent à rejoindre aider les autres qui s'empressaient de remettre en place le matériel. Innée d'une forte motivation, la rousse aux yeux d'azur se promit intérieurement que, quoi qu'ils disent, elle leur rembourserait une partie des dégâts avec son propre salaire qu'elle se gagnait durement de son côté. Même si le borgne avait déjà décidé de se faire retenir la somme sur le sien, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Ce serait la moindre des choses pour se faire pardonner de la gêne qu'elle avait causée. Car indirectement, oui, c'était elle la première responsable de ce petit accident. Et elle ne voulait pas abuser de leur générosité en la laissant vivre pleinement à leurs côtés même en ayant connaissance de leur origine. Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée lorsqu'elle avait découvert leur secret deux ans auparavant en échange de sa promesse de garder le silence. A vrai dire, cette idée de trahison ne lui avait jamais effleurée l'esprit. Jamais elle ne serait capable d'exaucer un acte pareil envers des personnes aussi précieuses !

\- N'oublions pas les sols à nettoyer que je venais pourtant de faire, rappela le grand rouquin en mettant bien en évidence l'énervement dans sa voix. Tu fais vraiment chier enfoirée de Tôka !

\- Et lui alors ? Et toi, hein ? Vous deux vous me pompez l'air !

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire de toi ?

\- Et c'est reparti…

Suivi d'un soupire commun entre le restant du groupe, l'humaine laissa échapper un léger rire. On aurait dit une scène de ménage. Mais ça, elle le gardait pour elle ou elle ne ferait que s'attirer les foudres de ces deux là. Pour cette foi, elle se tiendrait tranquille. Elle ne voudrait pas que les conditions s'enveniment de nouveau. Ça suffirait. Personne d'autre que Tsukiyama ne volera ce soir !

Et puis… Elle souhaitait encore profiter de cette vision sereine et volontaire qu'elle avait de celui qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il se plongeait de nouveau dans le milieu qui l'avait accueilli primitivement à l'instant où le mot « goule » avait pris tout son sens pour lui.

* * *

Bon, voilà !

Oui, je me suis bien amusée avec Shuu, il m'éclate complètement ce cinglé ! xD

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3

Et par ailleurs, si jamais vous avez une petite idée n'importe qui vous passe par la tête pour un prochain OS, n'hésitez pas à me la faire savoir, même une chose toute simple en thème, ça pourrait parfois me dépanner quand je manque d'inspiration et je vous en serez toute aussi reconnaissante :)

A la prochaine ! :3


End file.
